Être grand frère
by Arya39
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'Ace (ou de Lu, au choix). Il a 16ans, et se retrouve soudainement responsable d'un bébé d'un an 1/2. Le bébé se nommait Monkey D Luffy, et était, jusqu'à il y a 30 secondes son petit frère de 12 ans. Pourquoi? /alerte spoiler\
Heya! Genki?

Premier OS sur One Piece, qui aurait initialement dû sortir le 01/01/2016, mais il était pas finit. En fait, je viens de le finir ^_^""

Au final, j'ai presque faillit oublier l'anniv de Luffy. J'me suis fait beaucoup taper sur la tête à cause de ça, notamment par Ace, mais aussi par Harry, Allen (oui, ils sont tjrs là eux XD), Sabo, Traf (oui-oui), Zoro, Lavi, Yuuichiro (Yûu-chan), et pleins d'autres gens que je ne connaissais pas mais qui ont squatté touuuute la journée pour fêter ce jour important ;) (ils ont finis par partir, hein, mais c'était crevant -_-")

D'ailleurs, c'est pas la journée des enfants aujourd'hui?

Enfin voilà, je vous laisse lire cet OS qui m'a pris 5 mois d'écriture. J'me suis éclatée, ma source d'inspiration principale étant mon propre petit frère trop mimi. Bon d'accord, j'aime patron la fin, mais il fallait que je coupe, sinon ça aurait été super long.

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y a plusieurs sortes de grands frères: le grand frère ami, avec qui on a moins de 5 ans d'écarts, le grand frère jumeau, qui n'a que que secondes de plus que nous, et enfin, le grand frère parent, qui se souvient de nous, bébé.

Ace se situait entre l'ami et le parent...même s'il n'était que le frère de saké de Luffy, il l'avait pratiquement élevé malgré leurs trois ans d'écart. Mais il ne l'a connu qu'à dix ans, lorsque Luffy en avait déjà sept.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'à 16 ans, il devrait s'occuper d'un bébé-Luffy d'un an et demi.

Je récapitule:

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Ace. Luffy s'était mis en tête de trouver un magnifique cadeau pour son grand frère. Sauf que pendant sa recherche, il avait eut faim, ce qui s'enchaînât sur une razzia sur tout les champignons qu'il trouvait, avec Ace, sur son chemin. Certains faisaient rire, d'autres, pleurer. Il y en avait qui provoquaient une grosse déprime, ou qui changeaient la couleur de peau, cheveux, etc… Et il y en avait qui pouvaient influencer la croissance. Et sous le regard impuissant d'Ace, Luffy s'était retrouvé à l'état larve baveuse et gazouillante, au sourire de trois kilomètres.

\- Bon dieu, Luffy! Mais quand vas-tu apprendre à réfléchir avec autre chose que ton estomac?! Mattaku, comment j'vais expliquer ça à Da-...

Ace fut brutalement coupé par une réalisation absolument effarante. Il regarda le bébé dans ses bras qui jouait, insouciant, avec le cordon de son chapeau.

\- Tu pouvais pas mieux choisir ton jour, hein?, sourit Ace. Tu devait obligatoirement faire une bêtise deux jours avant la visite du Jiji…?

\- Dziaahaha grumbl tada gade tung, répondit son petit frère en agitant ses quenottes vers le visage d'Ace.

Malheureusement pour lui, les champignons précédant celui qui rajeunissait n'étaient pas très bien passés, et le fils de Roger se retrouva avec du vomi de bébé plein le torse.

\- EEEEERRK! Luffy! cria-t-il en le tenant à bout de bras, contemplant le désastre qui dégoulinait aussi sur son short.

Le bambin sourit en s'agitant un peu.

\- Ah parce que t'es fier de toi en plus! protesta l'adolescent. Bah puisque c'est comme ça, tu rentre tout seul.

Et il le posa là, au pied d'un arbre, pauvre enfant seulement habillé d'un T-shirt (bah oui, son short est trois fois trop grand pour lui ^^), puis tourna les talons, sans aucun regard en arrière. Luffy le regarda partir, ses grands yeux fixés sur son dos. Ses lèvres formèrent une petite moue adorable, des petites larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il émit un petit gémissement, avant de se lever et de marcher pour suivre ce dos qui s'éloignait. Malheureusement, il trébucha sur une racine et plongea, le nez en avant, dans les feuilles mortes. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçût que le dos ne s'était pas retourné. Une larme coula, puis il se releva, poursuivant le rêve de retourner dans les bras du dos devant lui.

* * *

\- Dadan! 'Suis rentré! cria Ace en claquant la porte du repère des bandits à la nuit tombée. Il n'obtint qu'un grognement en réponse.

Les bandits étaient couchés depuis un moment, mais Ace et son frère avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas, ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant, ce qui faisait que lorsque les deux frères se couchaient enfin, le repère entier, lui, était bien réveillé.

\- Oy, Ace! Il est où Luffy! demanda Dogra en remarquant l'absence inhabituelle du plus jeune...surtout le jour de l'anniversaire du plus vieux.

\- J'lui ai dit de se débrouiller pour rentrer, répondit Ace en haussant les épaules.

\- Ha? Mais il se débrouille toujours pour rentrer…, s'interrogea le petit bandit.

\- Il a mangé un drôle de champignon tout à l'heure, et ça l'a transformé en gamin. Alors il se débrouille, expliquant Ace en commençant à manger.

Dadan, Dogra et Magra sortirent d'un bond de leur lit pour aller secouer Ace par les épaules.

\- Luffy s'est transformé en quoi?!/Tu lui as dit de se débrouiller?!/Il est tout seul dans la forêt sous forme de bébé?!

\- Oy. Parlez pas tous en même temps, j'comprend rien! protesta Ace en les repoussant.

\- Faut aller chercher Luffy! ordonna Dadan.

\- Sous cette forme il a dû se faire dévorer par un crocodile! paniqua Magra. Ou alors par…

\- Graa bvluezi kadata ta kaido…!

Une petite silhouette poussa la porte mal fermée du repère, coupant le bandit dans sa panique. Elle marcha, chancelante, dans la direction de l'adolescent, pour finir par tomber sur ses genoux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Q-...Luffy? demanda Ace, approchant une main hésitante de la tête du bambin.

\- ...

\- Kwa? répondit le petit en ouvrant ses yeux profonds.

\- Lu-Luffy?! s'écrièrent les trois bandit en même temps, réalisant enfin.

\- Mais comment j'vais expliquer ça à Garp? se lamenta Dadan.

\- T'as laissé Luffy rentrer comme ça tout seul? s'indignèrent les deux autres.

Ace ne les écoutait pas. Il était trop concentré sur le fait que Luffy ai retrouvé son chemin jusqu'à lui. Il l'avait abandonné sous un arbre, sans remord, mais il n'avait pas pensé à toutes les catastrophes qui auraient pu arriver à son petit frère, et il commençait à s'en vouloir énormément. Le petit aurait pu tomber dans la rivière quand il était partit y laver son short, ou alors être attaqué par ce tigre qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin du retour, un crocodile sur l'épaule.

Mais non. Luffy l'avait suivi, juste pour pouvoir s'effondrer sur ses genoux et y dormir jusqu'au matin.

Si Sabo avait vu ça, il en aurait entendu parler pendant des millénaires.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ace se réveilla, dans sa couchette, Luffy sur le torse.

\- 'Tain, tu sais que tu tiens chaud? lui demanda l'adolescent.

Le petit grimaça dans son sommeil, puis roula quand l'autre le poussa.

Ace se leva pour partir dans la forêt, comme à son habitude.

\- Ace! Chotto matte! appela Dadan. Ace se retourna. Tu dois t'occuper de Luffy jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la normale!

\- Quoi?! protesta Ace. Mais-...

\- Tu devais le surveiller non? répliqua la bandit.

\- Il a 12ans! Il peut savoir tout seul ce qu'il peut manger ou non! s'exclama l'adolescent.

\- La preuve que non! rétorqua sa nounou.

\- C'est pas ma faute!

\- Si! T'es son grand frère!

\- Tch!

\- Ace!

\- A..nii…?

Les deux "adultes" se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Bébé-Luffy qui venait de se réveiller. Tout ensommeillé, celui-ci se frottait un œil d'une main, l'autre tendue vers Ace.

\- A...nii…?, répéta-t-il.

\- Ace… J-je crois qu'il t'apelle…, hésita la vieille femme (AN: on peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle est toute jeune…)

\- Je...je crois aussi, fit Ace d'une voix blanche.

\- Bon, bah c'est décidé, c'est toi qui le garde!

\- Quoi? Mais je sais pas faire!

\- Et moi, tu crois que je sais faire?

\- …

Ace lui lança un regard appuyé, l'air de dire "te fous pas de moi".

\- Ouais ok, c'est moi qui t'ai vu grandir. Mais tu connais mieux Luffy que moi!

Elle avait pas tort, il pouvait lui accorder ça. Exaspéré, l'adolescent se passa la main dans les cheveux, jetant un regard vers la larve qu'était devenu son petit frère.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il. Ok, ok, OK! J'ai compris, je le prends avec moi. Et c'est la dernière fois, assurât-t-il en jetant un regard noir à sa "nounou".

Dadan afficha un air satisfait tandis qu'Ace rattrapait Luffy qui avait effectué un magnifique saut de l'ange depuis la mezzanine (AN: vous savez, celle que Luffy avait traversée et avait atterrit sur le ventre de Dadan pendant son rêve ^_^).

La journée continua ainsi: Ace part à la chasse, trouve sa proie, et l'abandonne au dernier moment pour sauver Baby-Lu, comme il avait finit par le surnommer, des griffes ou des crocs d'un tigre, renard, sanglier, serpent, crocodile, etc… Il en eut finalement ras-le-bol, après avoir pulvérisé son record de patience, et passa par leur ancienne cabane à Sabo, Luffy et lui pour confectionner, avec des vieilles chutes de tissus, un porte-bébé. Il y installa un Luffy rayonnant de bave et de bonheur et le prit sur son dos.

* * *

Quand il rentra le soir, exténué par les excentricités continues de son petit frère, l'adolescent eut la désagréable surprise de voir Genkotsu no Garp, le héros de la marine qui avait arrêté Gol D Roger, et accessoirement, le grand-père de sang de Luffy, l'attendre sur le pas de la porte.

Ace eut une envie subite et très trèèès attrayante de prendre la fuite. Il réfléchissait sur si laisser Baby-Lu sur place subir les foudres de son grand-père pendant que lui-même se réfugiant dans la forêt était un acte cruel ou pas, quand un coup de poing phénoménal l'envoya voler dans un arbre. Il n'est dû qu'à ses réflexes que Baby-Lu ne fut pas blessé.

\- Mais ça va pas! T'es complètement taré! Tu vois pas que j'avais un bébé dans mon dos! Kuso-jiji! explosa le jeune homme.

\- Kuso-jiji?! Comment ça, "Kuso-jiji"?! Et d'où t'as un morveux dans le dos?! J'vois qu'un sac troué et vide, moi! répliqua Garp avec force.

\- Bah…! U-un sac troué et vide? demanda Ace d'une voix blanche.

Il se retourna vivement pour, effectivement, trouver un sac vide et troué. Il voyait presque des pointillés dessiner la silhouette de Baby-Lu là où il aurait dû se trouver.

\- Aargh! Luffy! Luffy! appela-t-il.

\- Luffy? demanda le grand-père.

Ace vira au blanc transparent en voyant l'objet de son stress sur la branche juste au-dessus de Garp, avec son air de "je vais faire une grosse bêtise mais ça sera pas ma faute puisque je l'ai pas fait exprès". Un peu comme Boa Hancock qui peut tout faire, même frapper un chaton, parce qu'elle est belle donc on lui pardonnera.

Ace passait son regard de Baby-Lu à Garp, de Garp à Baby-Lu…

\- Jiji, ne bouge surtout pas, demande-t-il sérieusement. Tends tes bras en avant...resserre les un peu...plie un peu les coudes, voilà...comme ça.

Son air meurtrier alerta Garp qui obéit sans comprendre, et c'est un Baby-Lu tout heureux qui lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Q-que…

\- Jiji, annonça Ace très sérieusement, voilà Luffy.

\- Luffy?! s'étrangla Garp, son regard passant de Baby-Lu à Ace, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'eux lui crie "poisson d'avril" brusquement. Même si on est au mois de mai…

Mais il n'en fut rien, et quand Ace raconta toute l'histoire, il crut que son auto-proclamé grand-père allait faire une crise cardiaque tant il ne respirait plus.

\- Donc, Luffy a mangé un champignon hier matin, et depuis, il est dans cet état, résuma Garp en rassurant ainsi le fils de Roger sur sa capacité à respirer.

\- C'est ça, confirma l'autre.

\- C'était quoi comme champignon?

\- 'Sais pas. Il en a mangé tout plein.

\- Et tu te dis grand frère, hein, ricana le vieil homme.

\- Je te permets de critiquer mes méthodes quand tu laisse ton petit fils à des bandits pour qu'il devienne Marine! rétorqua froidement l'adolescent.

Garp voulut répliquer, puis se stoppa soudainement, sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon. Explication? Baby-Lu s'amusait avec sa barbe en souriant comme un soleil, des yeux pétillants d'innocence. Garp avait seulement commis l'erreur de croiser son regard, et toutes les reproches à l'encontre d'Ace s'étaient envolées.

* * *

La soirée se passa bizarrement.

D'abord, Grp n'adressa presque pas de reproche aux bandits et à Ace. Il ne tenta même pas de "convaincre" Ace de devenir Marine. En fait, il passa le repas à se disputer Luffy avec le grand frère. Même pour lui changer les langes! C'est une crise commune de narcolepsie qui permit à Baby-Lu de les départager: à leur réveil, la larve adorable s'était endormie, love comme un chaton sur la poitrine d'Ace.

Le Marine finit par partir, trèèès tard ce soir là, sous les au revoir très enthousiastes d'Ace et des bandits, Dadan étant restée sous le choc de la conduite civilisée du vieil homme.

* * *

Et Ace faillit bien mourir cette nuit là, écrasé par le poids de son frère adoré redevenu pré-adolescent de 12 ans. Mais bavant toujours autant que la veille.

Dadan eut droit, ce matin là, à un réveil plutôt brusque, dû aux cris de Ace et aux rires pas du tout désolés de Luffy.

* * *

'Tanjôbi Omedeto Luffy!

Ja ne minna ^.*


End file.
